


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Four)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Angelic Lore, Balthazar Flirts, Bottom Sam, Businessman Dean, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Castiel is a Tease, Dean In Love, Gentleman Dean, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Monsters, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Sam-Centric, Secret Organizations, Shy Sam, Student Sam, Succubi & Incubi, Top Dean, Twink Sam, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Child Of The Sun?" The man shakes his head. "This just got a little bit more interesting. Let's see if you can get us out of this jam, yeah?" </p><p>(Or the one where Sam attends a private High School with Castiel and gets a crash course in defending himself against monsters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Four)

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It's here! I went through so many plot changes with this one (so many revelations), but I decided to have them stretched out and scattered throughout the "season". Enjoy!

No way.

There's just... _no way_.

The last time he went to high school, Sam didn't exactly have a hard time, but he definitely didn't have an awesome time. He was a loner, choosing to study and do his work over socializing and making friends. If he had done that, maybe someone would've missed him when he ran away from Rick. But no, no one did. He was alone, always alone. People would only talk to him because he's smart, because he knew all the answers to homework and stuff. The teachers were concerned over his behavior towards his peers, but they never said anything. The other students didn't care for him either.

And that was strangely okay because even he didn't care for them. They weren't helping him any with their constant gossip on whether or not Bradley would ask Katie to the dance or why Sam wouldn't talk to anyone about his mother's death. It's because he didn't care to talk about it. Why should he have? They say that it's better to grieve with others than alone, but he found that difficult when the only other person to grieve with was touching him inappropriately day and night. After that, Sam's grades began slipping and dropped to an all time low wright before he fled his household.

So yeah, he's not very thrilled to be going back into the lion's den. Sam groans solemnly as Dean straightens the bright red tie on the boy's neck. It's supposed to go with the red sweater and red Converse sneakers. The shirt underneath of his sweater is a white button up, and his slacks are tan colored. He really does look like a rich, spoiled brat even if he feels otherwise, but he's absolutely certain that the real rich, spoiled brats attend the same school that he's going to. If they find out about him and who he once was then that'll be the end of his non-existent social life and quite possibly, Dean's own, flourishing one.

"You look utterly astonishing." Dean whispers, kissing the top of the boy's head. He's behind him as they stand in front of the mirror. "Simply amazing. I feel a sense of pride when I look upon you."

"Pride?"

"Indeed. I'm proud of you for agreeing to do this. And I'm proud of myself, proud that I saved you all those nights ago instead of doing the alternative."

Sam nervously swallows the lump in his throat. "Yeah...that doesn't...help. Not at all, Dean. I'm nervous enough as it is..."

"You shouldn't have to be. They're only adolescents."

"The worst kind of monster..." The younger one grumbles, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater; they go a bit over his thumbs. "This one is a little big."

Dean stays behind him, hands on both sides of his hips. He's staring straight at the boy in the mirror. His eyes darken and Sam immediately knows what's about to be said. It doesn't take a former prostitute to know what's on this blonde's mind at this very second. His gaze is saying it all. Sam starts feeling his face heat up and his nether region begins to stir. Not right here! Not now! Not in front of the mirror again! It was hot the first time, but now it might be a little embarrassing considering that he's in full school uniform. If Dean keeps looking at him like that, he's gonna go fucking crazy!

He slips his hand underneath of the sweater  _and_ the shirt, feeling the smooth flesh. "In that case, we should strip this from you, right? Maybe put on the other one...maybe  _not_."

"Gah--!" Sam squeaks, clumsily pushing away only to fall on his ass on the floor. "Ow. I'm okay, I'm okay. And n--no. I think this sweater is--is okay! It's fine!"

Dean quirks up an eyebrow as he sinks to his level, smirking deviously. "Are you positive? You know that I can get that off of you so fast that you wouldn't even know it happened. I can do that to the rest of your clothes too..."

"You...you wouldn't...do that."

"You're correct." Dean smiles at Sam's blush. "Not without your complete consent, of course." He briefly checks his watch, quickly hauling the kid to his feet. "Classes begin soon, but I think we still have enough time to get some food into your system. Pancakes or French Toast?"

It's at this moment that Sam's stomach decides to growl at him. He giggles sheepishly. "Both?"

The creature with green eyes grins in kind. "Both then."

****

After breakfast, Dean had insisted that he take him to school everyday while Castiel walks him home. It's not bad or anything, but the boy just knows that pulling up in a nice car with a hot guy in front of a high school building is just asking for attention. And that's the last thing he needs and/or wants. He's only going because Dean's making him. Well, he's not really forcing him to go. It's for his protection. Protection against The Hunters. They wanna use him as a weapon of some sort against the vampires and whatever else lurks in the darkness.

Cas says that almost everything supernatural is extinct except for the vampires. Keyword: Almost. Are the beings that he read as a child alive and in hiding? Beings like fairies and dragons? Sam's positive that if dragons really did exist, they would've made themselves known by now. They're enormous, fire breathing lizards. Kinda not hard to miss considering what they are. But maybe that's a little too much to ask for. God forbid that a real, live dragon shows up and incinerates the entire city. That'd be disastrous. Obviously. He'd be the only one to stop it apparently and doesn't that just suck?

As a descendant of a Child Of The Sun, he can utilize abilities far beyond a human's comprehension. Yet, even though he's supposed to be this important figure, he can't see why he's so special. Sure, he can create a Holy Barrier or whatever, but other than that, he's completely normal. Cas says that as the days go by, he'll teach him more about his powers and how to use them. He'll also train him in hand to hand combat just in case The Hunters get too close. That's not such a good idea. Sam's a pacifist. Well, there was that time when he basically killed Rick by commanding Dean to feed from him. That was the only time he showed a dark side. Hopefully, it'll never happen again; Sam's willing to learn from the short vampire.

When they pull up to the front of the building, he notices that there's more students than he had originally thought there'd be. The school's pretty big too, with other students--and teachers--entering the place. Among the throngs of teens, Sam sees Castiel among them, expertly socializing with the others. He seems to be a hit here, grinning brightly as an older boy (yeah, older than Sam, not Cas) lights up a cigarette for him with his own lighter. Seeing Cas like that is almost like a hit to the face. That's someone who he could've been. A flirt. A social butterfly that's adored by men and women alike. Sorta like Dean is to the public. If they only knew that he was a monster. Not in the behavioral sense, just in the actual being that he is.

"I'm not sure about this." Sam voices his doubt towards the blonde, eyes glued to the other kids. "I mean, what if it's like last time. I don't want people to talk about me behind my back or anything...I'm scared..."

Dean, frowning, tilts the boy's head up. "It won't. I'll be sure of that. Castiel will too. Think of this as one of those undercover movies we watched last night. You're only here to blend in, away from The Hunters."

"My grades--"

"Will be fine, I'm sure." He chuckles, caressing his cheek. "You've proven to be quite intellectual, Sammy."

The boy blushes, subtly turning his head away as people gather to look at the car. "You hardly ever call me that. Sammy, I mean."

"Would you have me stop?"

"N--No! Never...never..."

The vampire grins brightly at him, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "Then how about you give us a kiss?"

Embarrassed, Sam quickly exits the vehicle, huffing dramatically as he hears his lover cackle in delight. The brunette stands on the curb, waving off Dean as he drives away. Now, here comes the hard part. Turning around, he catches everyone's attention. The boys and girls look at him, whispering to each other about who the hell he is. Thankfully, he's saved by none other than Castiel. The short, brown haired vampire jogs over to him but not before he impolitely excuses himself from the guy he was flirting with. The student shakes his head and shoulders his backpack, heading inside with the kids that Sam assumes are his friends.

Before they even go in, he spots a young man--probably around Seventeen or Eighteen--checking him out from the sidelines. His hair is auburn while his skin looks a bit pale. He's not even built like a high schooler; his muscles are almost popping out of his school blazer. Even from this distance, Sam can see that his eyes are the same shade of green as Dean's. After staring for a few more seconds, he joins the guys that Cas was hanging with. That's strange. Who is he and why was he staring so damn hard? Castiel drapes an arm over his shoulders, putting out the cigarette on the walkway.

"Out of the way!" He yells. "New meat coming through! He's with me, ladies and gentlemen. Fuck off! This is my cousin, Sammy, Everyone! Move, Bitches!" When people move, he smirks and looks at the mortal. "Hey, Sammy. How's it going this morning?"

Sam shrinks in on himself as they walk inside, hunching his shoulders. Cousin? That's new. "I'm okay...I guess. Where are we going? I need to get my schedule..."

"No need!" Cas smiles. "Dean pulled some strings and now you have the same classes as I do! Isn't that fucking awesome!?"

It's not.

Not in the slightest.

****

Turns out that Cas is a talented dodgeball player. Well, that might be because he has inhuman reflexes like every other vampire out there. During PE, every time Sam was almost hit by a stray ball, Cas would come in and save the day, albeit stealthily. Revealing your true nature in front of humans can prove problematic, don't you think? Besides, he's small so people automatically think he's quick on his feet. It's an advantage that the young vampire loves taking. It sucks that this is only the second period. Who puts Physical Education as a second class? It should at least be reserved for fifth or even last, but  _not_ second.

After the game, Cas took him to the side, sharing his bottle of water. What's his deal? Why's he being so nice to him all of a sudden? Is it because he was powers? Sam would rather have someone like him for him instead of what he can do. Maybe it's a fear thing. Maybe Castiel is afraid that if he did anything to piss him, he'd end up just like that Hunter the other night. Sam can't see that happening in the near future because he just doesn't see his new "friend" committing a big enough sin for him to retaliate. It takes a lot for the boy to get angry and even when he is angry, it almost always disappears in the next instant. Just like his mother. Rock used to tell him that he had her eyes...and her hair...and her smell. Just thinking of that is revolting.

"Everything okay?" Cas asks.

Sam shakes himself back to reality. "Huh--What? Yeah, I'm okay. Why? What's the matter?"

"You were frowning. Usually, when people frown, it means that they've seen, heard or thought of something that's not pleasant. Wanna talk about whatever it is?"

"I'd...rather not. If that's okay...with you." Sam whispers to Cas, drinking more water. After a couple seconds of silence, he musters up enough courage to ask the question that's been on his mind since they first met. "So, how'd you and Dean, you know, meet?"

This time it's Castiel's turn to frown. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I, uh, I mean how did you guys become...friends."

"It's a little complicated actually." The short vampire sighs. "But not quite at the same time. I guess a little background is needed first. I was born into a "Hunter Household", or so we call them. My mom and dad taught me everything I know today about fighting, tracking and defending myself against...well, yeah. After they were killed by vampires, I dedicated my life to Hunting. Years went by and I finally found my parents' killers. I did the same thing to them as they did to my mother and father. When my quest for revenge was over, I didn't stop Hunting. I just...couldn't. It was rough. That's when I met Dean."

Sam's so enthralled by his story now. "What happened?"

"Well, the first time we met, I was looking for this vampire who was raping and draining the blood from young girls. When I killed him, I saw Dean gathering up one woman's blood. He killed her when I threatened him and then he got away. Over the course of an entire year, I've bumped into him, with him taunting me or giving off friendly banter. He pissed me off, I can tell you that much. But there was something about him that pulled me in. After I was set up and close to death, he came to me, offering me immortal life. I...I said no--I  _screamed_ no. Begged for him to go away...but he didn't. I guess he took pity on me or some shit. I don't think I've ever forgiven him for that...and I don't think I ever will."

There's another question here.

One that Sam needs to ask before it eats away at his soul slowly.

He touches Castiel on the shoulder, eyes glassy. "Did you and Dean...?"

"If you're asking if we fucked," Cas begins, looking away from Sam with his voice low. "Then yeah. It was off and on. A love/hate relationship. Didn't happen for more than nine times. Look, we don't have to talk about that. Let's just hit the showers and get ready for next period..."

Somewhere in Sam's heart, there's jealousy. Jealousy and rage. Rage at who? At Castiel? No, not at him. At Dean. It's irrational to feel this way, knowing that whatever he and Cas had is in the past now, but it's just that...how recent was this? A year ago? Two years? Three months? A month? A day before he even met Dean? Now that it's in his head, it won't leave. This has always been a problem for him. Overthinking things. Cas and Dean have history. He just wonders how it was before he wandered into the picture. Despite what Castiel might say, Sam thinks that there was something more behind their "relationship", if that's what you wanna call it. Now he feels like a bigger burden than usual. But just why is he angry at Dean?

Is it because he explicitly went against Castiel's dying wishes? Yes, that's it, but he's not really angry. He's more disappointed than anything. Sure, he took pity on the dying kid, but he turned him into the very same creature that he abhorred. Into the same monster that killed his parents. Sam understands Cas a little more now. Why he acts a little cold at times. He's got a chip on his shoulder that's threatening to attack at a moments notice. The boy imagines what he must've been like before his tragic loss. How old was he and how long ago was this exactly? Questions for another time, he supposes. Now, the next thing to focus on is surviving this nightmare that's senior year of High School. Thank god that he got to skip a fucking grade...

****

Next period isn't about climbing ropes, thankfully, but instead, it's English. Yes! Sam had always excelled in this particular subject at his old school. He loves reading and writing--fantasy, mostly. But that's not really the point. The point is that he'll kinda read just about anything on any topic if he feels as though it'll help him later on in life. He used to own a book dedicated to learning how to tie different knots even if he wasn't in the boy scouts or anything. He never found out what happened to that book. Only that it mysteriously went missing the day Rick moved into the house. There's been a lot of thoughts on him lately. What's that about? Maybe because he began fucking him up during his time in his old school.

When the bell rings, the students quickly take their seats; Castiel non verbally forces two kids to get up so he and Sam can get their spots. It seems like he's respected around here. No, not respected. That was more like fear. Is it possible that Castiel is the school's bad boy? He did smoke a cigarette on school grounds. Can vampires even smoke? Apparently they can. Whatever. Being a creature of the night is way too confusing for Sam's taste. They take their seats and patiently wait for the teacher to take his/her seat. Soon, a well dressed man comes in, raven black hair gelled and styled a bit sideways; it's almost onyx. Sam looks towards Cas who frowns. When asked on what he's thinking about, he tells him that this isn't their normal teacher, but a possible substitute.

"Hello, Students." He clears his throat, grinning. He seems to eager to be a substitute teacher. "My name is Mr. DeMorte and I'll be your substitute teacher for today. Unfortunately, Mrs. Perkins was unavailable today, so I was called to fill in for her. Okay? Let's get started with announcements." DeMorte picks through the desk and pulls out a note. "I guess we have a new student today. Sam? Is there a Sam here?"

Goddammit! Why!?

"Don't be shy."

No no no no no!

"Get on up and introduce yourself."

This is exactly what he had feared. He hates public speaking so much that it's nearly impossible for him to even get the words out. Sam was so bad at class debates; they'd snicker at him, thinking that he didn't hear, but he heard. He knew that they thought him a freak or a weirdo. In a way, he is. Now at least. Maybe before too. He's always had powers, but they've just stayed "sleeping", waiting for the day (or night) when he'd unleash them. But it's really not about Holy Barriers or Angels or Vampires right now. It's about being called out on the spot to get up and introduce himself. DeMorte looks around and--very strangely--locks eyes directly with Sam. He smirks for a split second and then it's gone. What the fuck was that?

All of the kids look to him, already knowing his name because of Castiel blurting it out in the halls. Having no other choice, Sam stands up slowly, shuddering. This has to be the most uncomfortable situation he's ever been in. That's not true, is it? Yeah, it's a lie alight, but he'd rather it be this moment then...then the first time Rick kissed his neck. It's kinda weird how that memory gives him the courage to continue. Sam sticks his head up high, chest puffed out slightly. He's not gonna let Rick ruin his day; the bastard's dead and gone, never coming back. Dean made sure of that. He puts his left hand on his shoulder, rubbing it shyly. Yeah, this kinda sucks right now.

"Hi...I'm Sam..."

At his soft-spoken introduction, several students giggle quietly and that causes Cas to scowl at them all. Mr. DeMorte shakes his head. "Is that all? Come on, give the class a proper introduction. It's okay to be shy. Just take it slow..."

Okay. Sam tries again, this time with more confidence. "My name's Sam. Sam Wes--Winchester." He bites his lip at his almost mistake. "And I'm new here..."

As expected, all of the kids go crazy. Soon, he's bombarded with questions, mostly about Dean and their living conditions--which are excellent by the way. It's looking like now, after they realized that his fake brother is the most influential man in the city, they want to befriend him and "get to know him". Fuck that. They just want to suck up to him because of Dean. This is exactly what he was thinking about earlier. He wants people to like him for him, not because he has money and a nice home to live in. Sam laughs nervously amid the countless questions, sitting back down next to Cas. The vampire rolls his eyes at the students, probably debating on whether or not to flash them his fangs.

From the corner of his eye, Sam spots someone. Someone who isn't trying to talk his head off. It's the kid from earlier. He gazes at Sam, sea green eyes penetrating his very soul. Who is this guy? What's his problem? Why does he keep staring at him? Sam just shrugs it off once again, feeling very uneasy. Not towards this red headed hot guy--kinda--but also towards Mr. DeMorte. Whenever no one's looking, he sneaks out a knowing grin or smirk. It has Sam double checking to make sure that he's not imagining this, but every time he looks back, it's gone.

Weird...

****

The lunchroom is simply amazing! It looks like a mini version of the restaurant that Dean owns! Jesus, they have their own soda drinking fountain and everything. By the time Sam and Cas set foot in there, everyone gets silent. When the vampire raises both hands above his head to enthusiastically flip them off, they mumble silently, going about their business. It's a little irritating to be honest. He's just a guy! Just one guy! He's not God or anything. Being treated like a pseudo-celebrity seems cool on paper, but Sam's the type of person who hates the spotlight. He'd rather be the one behind the scenes instead.

After getting their lunch-- _their_ isn't exactly the right wording as only Sam got his, whilst Castiel didn't for obvious reasons--they take a seat near the far corner of the cafeteria. Apparently, Cas hates attention just as much as Sam, though that seems incredibly doubtful by his attitude. He does, however, pull out a thermos from his backpack, taking a long pull from it. Sam spots the contents on the edge of Castiel's lips. The dark red substance is unmistakable. It's blood. Noticing Sam's nervous glance, he swipes the liquid away with one of the boy's napkins.

"It's the day that I'm supposed to feed." Cas mutters, closing the thermos. "And even though the sun's not really shining today, I feel like shit. So, I get a little boost when I can."

Sam starts to dig into his salad, having already applied the dressing for it. "You don't need to explain that to me, Cas. I'm not judging you. You drink it to live. Who am I to say anything about it?"

"Well, I'll be damned. Again." He snickers at the double entendre, grinning when Sam giggle as well. "I can see why Dean loves you so much. You know, he never loved anyone. At least that's what I believe. He acts like it--or did before you came along. Uses to be that he couldn't be bothered with anyone. I don't know how you did it, but you flipped a switch inside of him."

"I guess that makes me special." The boy blushes.

"More than you already are."

Several minutes pass between them in relative silence until curiosity gets the better of the youngest. "How old were you when your parents died?"

It just came out so quick and so quietly that Castiel almost missed it. "Huh? Oh. I was Thirteen..."

" _Thirteen?_ "

"Yes."

"But--How old are you now? I--I mean how old were you when Dean turned you...?"

Cas drinks from the thermos once more, sighing. "Right. I assume Dean didn't give you the skinny on my entire story. I was Eighteen when I died. Chronologically, I'm Sixty."

It's not that Sam doesn't believe him, it's just that...Dean did say that he himself was old, giving an vague description of the time period he was created in. But Castiel is at an age where he should at least have a few grandchildren running around. Well, maybe not anymore seeing as how he's... _this_. He died and was reborn in the 50's, the year of rock and roll if Sam remembers correctly. Cas looks slightly forlorn at the topic now, so the boy just silently eats his "rabbit food". Dean jokingly calls it that sometimes. He's a bigger goofball than he lets on.

There was one time when he pretended he was dying when he saw some garlic sitting on the counter. Sam had rushed from the table, scared as ever. But when Dean cracked one eye open and smiled brightly at him, all he could do was kiss him...right after he punched his chest. It's the little things that he loves about him. The "aristocratic air" about him. The way he says certain things; his vocabulary. He gentlemanly way he takes care of Sam first before chasing after his own satisfaction. It makes his face flush red all over again. When Castiel raises his brow at him, he just goes back to eating his salad.

However, eventually the two are interrupted by a figure. Sam looks up and...wow. It's that guy again with the red hair! He's carrying a lunch tray. "Hey, can I sit here?"

"By all means," Cas huffs. "But do so at your own risk. I bite. Very hard."

Sam shakes his head. "Ignore him. You can sit here if you want."

"Thanks." The student sits next to Sam--oh great--and sticks his hand out to shake. "I'm Elias, but my friends call me Eli. I guess they would if I had any friends..."

"Pleased to meet you Eli." The boy politely grabs his hand, confident that he just made a new friend. "I'm Sam and that's Cas. I'm new here, but you already know that. You were in my English class."

"Yeah, I was. Speaking of which, did any of you find that Mr. DeMorte guy a little...creepy?"

"What do you mean?" Sam frowns. He mustn't have been the only one to see the weirdness in him.

Castiel chuckles. "He seems a bit off to me. A little shifty. For God's sake, his last name means _death_!"

Eventually, a lone janitor, who's been cleaning up the cafeteria quietly, comes to stand near them. Sam already knows what Cas is thinking. He can basically feel it. "What the fuck is this, a party!?" Or something like that. But this guy--this janitor--looks a bit...stylish and well put together to be a janitor. He's got a handsome face and his blonde hair looks really nice. His most defining feature, however, is the silver cross around his neck. Cas seems to take notice of that and subtly scoots closer to the wall. When the man speaks, Sam scrunches his brows together. His accent...is he from England? Sounds like it.

"Ello, lads." He smiles. "How's the food?"

"Alright...I guess." Eli says, carefully eyeing down this stranger. Could be a Hunter. Not good.

"Good, good. You three wouldn't have noticed anything strange going in here, right? Like...people acting funny?"

Castiel growls, slamming his hand on the table. "No, we haven't! Now get the fuck outta here before we scream rape, pervert!"

The strange janitor smirks. "You got it. I'll be going. See you kids around. Holler if you see anything weird."

And with that, he takes his leave, going around and cleaning up other random parts of the cafeteria, but not before he blatantly winks at Castiel. Who is that guy? It's obvious that Cas doesn't trust him. Hell, even Eli seems a bit skeptical of him. Sam can't figure out if he's a Hunter or something else. That night when they were attacked, he didn't see any silver crosses on their necks. He just has to keep his guard up. These Hunters aren't fucking around with him, but he doesn't know. He doesn't even know if  _they know_ about him yet. He doesn't wanna take that chance.

For now, he'll stay by Castiel's side. If shit somehow hits the fan, he'll protect him. It's his job after all. A job that Dean tasked him with while he was away. Sam doesn't yet fully trust Cas, but he trusts him enough to put his life in his hands. It sounds rediculous, he knows, but that's just the way it is. He seems pretty trustworthy at the moment and Sam's willing to let go of the feeling of jealously every time he thinks of him and Dean together. Distantly, he hears Eli commenting on Castiel's lack of lunch. The vampire just scoffs, looking out of the lunch room window.

****

In thirty minutes, the school day will be over and Sam will get to be in Dean's strong arms once again. He still has four more days of this until the weekend and that just fucking blows. In between their next class, Sam escorts Cas to his locker. His own locker is conveniently located right next to his protector's. Dean's doing no doubt. As the brown haired vampire gathers up his book, Sam decides to check in on his locker, just on a whim. When he opens it, he sees a lone note among his belongings. He picks it up, quietly reading it over. The boy taps Castiel's shoulder to get his attention. This isn't good. Far from it actually.

"What's up?" He questions. "What's that?"

Sam hands over the note. "I found this in my locker. What should we do?"

When Cas is finished reading, his expression turns grim. "We go. Together. No way in Hell that you're going alone. Let's go."

Nodding, Sam folds the note up and pockets it, shaking internally at it's words.

_**You're in danger, Sam. I can help you. Meet me in the gymnasium when you read this. Alone. Don't trust anyone.** _

_**Your friend,** _

_**Mr. DeMorte** _

Unbeknownst to the duo, Eli notices them jogging in the opposite direction of where they're supposed to go. He looks behind him before silently following trailing their steps.

****

Upon opening the gym doors, Cas and Sam take note that there's absolutely no one present. DeMorte must've somehow known that no one would be here. Sam feels uneasy, but the feeling becomes multiplied when his nerves go haywire, almost like they did on that night. There's an aura about this gym that does not seem right. And just like that fateful night, he sees colors that he shouldn't. Castiel is shrouded in a fiery purple shade, yet there's flecks of gold in there, not like John's or Dean's.

As they walk around more, Sam spots Mr. DeMorte standing in the middle of the basketball court, hands behind his back. There's nothing human about him. His aura...it's completely black. Just darkness everywhere. Sam desperately grabs at Castiel's arms, stopping him in his tracks. He's afraid. He has deduced that a vampire's aura is some form of purple, but this man's is far from purple. He's something different entirely. Something wrong. Something dark...and something incredibly evil.

"I see that you've gotten my letter." DeMorte hums. He glances at Cas and sneers. "And you disobeyed my direct instructions."

Cas doesn't hold back this time. He exposes his fangs and his eyes blink blue. Odd. Why are his blue? "Fuck your instructions. Who are you? Are you with The Hunters?"

Sam just shakes his head negatively. "No. He's not one of them. He's something darker..."

"I guess I've been found out already." DeMorte laughs, carding fingers through his hair. "I underestimated you. No, I'm not one of those foolish men who kill what they can't control. I'm the shadow in darkest corner of the room..."

At his words, DeMorte's features distort immensely. Bones snap and reshape themselves until he's nearly unrecognizable from a human being. His arms and legs become longer and skinnier. His fingernails also become longer and more sharp; knife-like. The teacher's eyes take on a permanent black color, scaring the shit out of Sam. He takes a few steps back as DeMorte begins levitating off of the floor. Soon, his bony body becomes covered in a dark gray cloak. He looks like the grim reaper right now. Minus the hood though. The monster's teeth are razor sharp and its grin is menacing. Sam can do nothing but stare in horror as this terrifying creature smirks down on him.

"Stay behind me, Sam!" Castiel yells. He looks shaken up too. "Keep behind me! What are you? What do you want with him?"

The shrouded figure in front of them speaks, but its mouth doesn't move. "I am an Incubus, seducer of simple minded women and I aim to take Little Sam with me very soon. We Demons and monsters now know of this boy and what he's capable of. With us, he needs not fear of The Hunters coming in and using him as an instrument of war! We want him on our side, fighting with us, not against us. All manner of monsters. Even you, Vampire. We won't harm either you or Dean as long as Sam commands us not to."

Okay...

Okay...?

Not okay.

Sam tries to speak, but his attention gets drawn towards the gymnasium doors. They open and in steps Eli with the janitor from earlier jogging behind. They immediately look up, also horrified at the being before them. DeMorte growls, going forward, rushing to kill the intruders. Suddenly, Sam's body heats up again. The familiar sensation of warmth builds up in the back of his skull, spreading out like a virus. Winds blows from nowhere as he extends his hand towards Eli. Some type of energy shoots out and a golden dome of light surrounds itself around Eli and the janitor. The Demon collides with it, squealing in pain. It's obvious by the way it quickly flies away towards the back wall.

As expected, Eli and the blonde human stare at him wide eyed. The Incubus gives a blood curdling scream and every entrance and exit in the large gym is slammed closed. The janitor claps slowly, walking forward and stripping out of his jumpsuit. Underneath of it are normal, high end clothes. He must be rich too. Or a thief. Either way, he's no fucking janitor. He comes to stand next to Castiel while Eli immediately rushes over to Sam, frightened. He commands his new friend to instead hide, to which he does hastily behind the bleachers. This is waaaaay bad now. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not today. Now Eli has seen what no mortal should've seen. Sam too. This blonde englishman seems to be used to this though. Why's that?

"A Child Of The Sun?" The man shakes his head. "This just got a little bit more interesting. Let's see if you can get us out of this jam, yeah?"

"Who the hell are you?" Cas grunts.

The man politely bows, taking and kissing Castiel's hand. "Pardon me. Balthazar at your service. I'm an Exorcist and I've been tracking this fucker for days. So, enough chit-chat, right? Let's bag us a Demon."

Some first day this is turning out to be...

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, YES, I included Balthazar and YES, he's and important character in the next episode. (Lol) Just as Elias is in the upcoming episodes. He and Sam share something, a piece--a sliver of history, though you'll have to find out in the next one. So, stay tuned! :D 
> 
> (P.S., Does anyone else feel like Balthazar and Cas might be a couple...? Hmmm. Wink wink)


End file.
